Kansen Hirogari
Kansen Hirogari (lit. Infection Spreader) is the Captain of the 12th Division in the Official Bleach Fan Fiction Gotei 13 Appearance Kansen wears a standard hakama with a heavy rope belt. Over this he wears another large purple hyri over his regular outfit. On the back of the hyori is the 12th Division's symbol, the Thistle. He has tan skin with a sutbby beard. He has black hair and blue eyes. Personality Kansen could be considered mentally unstable as he has used his power as head of the Research facility by creating deadly poisons and demonic and inventions that upset the natural order. Abilities Master Scientist/Inventor- Kansen is a skilled inventor, creating many useful inventions for soul society. Poison Expert- Kansen is skilled with poison, creating over a 100 of his own types of poison. Shunpo Expert- He is skilled at Shunpo, and can use it with ease. Zanjutsu- Kansen is skilled at fighting with his Zanpakuto in battle. Zanpakuto Kansen's Zanpakuto's name is Ekirei (lit. Plague). It is sealed as a standard tanto. The sheath has multiple purple cloud deisgns, along with a thick and heavy black wooden handle. The release phrase is Seme za Ninnin (lit. Attack the People). Shikai- In Shikai, Ekirei becomes a Japanese long sword, with a dark purple handle. The guard is shaped like a hexagon and has a gold dragon design on it. Whenever the handle is moved or jerked, a tail of purple and presumed poisonous smoke comes from it. Shikai Ability- Ekirei can emit a strong odourous poison capable of doing tremendous damage. It has several abilities as stated below. The blade itself has the ability to extend extremly long distances. Gaidoku Ame (lit. Poison Rain): Ekirei will wave his sword into the sky, and release a wave of poison toward the sky. The clouds will change color and release thick drops of purple poison rain. As the rain hits the target, it will slowly seep into their muscles and kill them within 25 minutes. Soudai Shintou (lit. Grand Impact): Ekirei will jump forward and use his blade's extending ability to do a powerful strike to the target. Bankai- In Bankai, Ekirei becomes Ekirei Jinshin (lit. Plague Humanity). In Bankai, Ekirei Jinshin takes the shape of 6 human shaped figures infected by a plague. Each one has a different ability, and are attributed as Fire, Water, Earth, Lightning, Wind, and Unity. Fire- This body, has brown hair and a thick body build. It was infected and grew a third arm. It is also missing one eye. It is skilled at using fire attacks, mostly an unnamed flamethrower attack that is fired from the mouth, Water- This body, looks similar to Tia Hallibel. It has golden curly locks with blue eyes. It shows signs of once having tan skin, but know pale from the plague. It is able to use water attacks, one being a torrent of water from the palm of the hand. The other Plague Bodies are unknown Trivia *Kansen is somewhat similar to Mayuri Kurotsuchi in many ways. *He is the 12th Division Captain